Talk:Dragon Ball What If: Secrets
This Talk Page is Only For The Dragon Ball What If Team! Dragon Ball What If... Any suggestions Team? ExtremeSSJ4 04:00, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Available Episodes The Cell Games Fusion Majin Piccolo Warriors Unprepared Most Powerful Baby Saiyans Collide Prince Of All Saiyans Royal Trio Dragon Ball What If Suggestions This section is for the episodes that are probably going to be in Dragon Ball What If! 'Episodes:' *Legendary Friend (What if Broly was a good guy?) What ifff! What if... Bulma was a Saiya-jin? And had known Vegeta since childhood? AkurnaSkulblaka 04:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool Idea, AK ExtremeSSJ4 04:32, April 11, 2011 (UTC) What would you call the episode? ExtremeSSJ4 04:33, April 11, 2011 (UTC) How about... The Saiya-jin in Blue AkurnaSkulblaka 04:39, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha, thats a cool name! ExtremeSSJ4 04:40, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Can I write the Bulma one? AkurnaSkulblaka 05:05, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Uhh, sure just add it to season 2 or 3 ExtremeSSJ4 05:11, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Lol idk how! AkurnaSkulblaka 05:12, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll do it just tell me which season you want it in 2 or 3 ExtremeSSJ4 05:13, April 11, 2011 (UTC) 2 AkurnaSkulblaka 05:15, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok and you want to call it the saiyan in blue? ExtremeSSJ4 05:17, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Can it be called the Saiya-jin in Blue or does it have to be "Saiyan" AkurnaSkulblaka 05:19, April 11, 2011 (UTC) No it can be called "The Saiya-jin In Blue" if you want ExtremeSSJ4 05:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool and thanks for letting me write it! AkurnaSkulblaka 05:24, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Just finish "Change In Fate" then you can begin with "The Saiya-jin In Blue" ExtremeSSJ4 05:26, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually working on it right now! Lol! Ok great! ExtremeSSJ4 05:29, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Does "The Saiya-jin In Blue" have lemons? ExtremeSSJ4 05:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) It just might... I'll talk to my Co-author to see how he wants us to write it and I'll get back to you, if you dont want any then I'll edit them out. AkurnaSkulblaka 05:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC) You can put lemons I was just curious ExtremeSSJ4 05:45, April 11, 2011 (UTC) My Character... Callisto is in my story "Change in Fate" can we add her to the characters list? AkurnaSkulblaka 05:48, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure ExtremeSSJ4 05:49, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Thanks! AkurnaSkulblaka 05:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Here's a link to her page if you want to put it up. http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Callisto_the_Saiyan AkurnaSkulblaka 05:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks! ExtremeSSJ4 05:54, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Is Callisto going to be in "The Saiya-jin In Blue"? ExtremeSSJ4 06:27, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Possibly I'll ask my Co-author DevilsDoCry and see. AkurnaSkulblaka 06:29, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok and who is your Co-author? ExtremeSSJ4 06:32, April 11, 2011 (UTC) A friend of mine on fanfiction.net here is a link to his page. Ok thanks! ExtremeSSJ4 06:40, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Warrior Of Namek Mongo42080 and JMan2.0, please tell me who is going to do the Warrior Of Namek!! ExtremeSSJ4 07:38, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I guess I could do the Warrior Of Namek.~Tailsman67~ Ohh Warrior Of Namek is taken its because Mongo was supposed to do it but then JMan2.0 created a the page so now I am not sure who is going to do it -ExtremeSSJ4 But you can do any episode thats on the available episodes list or make one of your own ExtremeSSJ4 21:25, April 11, 2011 (UTC) You just have to tell me! ExtremeSSJ4 21:32, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Otherworld Hey team! From now on I am going to continue Otherworld (Dragon Ball What If...) due to some personal problems that Afc is having -ExtremeSSJ4 22:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC)